House of CHEERING?
by SoftballWolf
Summary: After Nina's worst day at Anubis she decides to move back to America and go back to her old ways! The good girl Nina that everyone loves is no longer good. She rejoins her cheer squad and lives her life like she never went to Anubis House, but then when a world wide cheer competition comes up she sees her old friends again? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own House Of Anubis or Bring It On**

Nina's POV

I, Nina Martin, no longer am a student at Frobisher Academy.

After the incident I no longer wanted to be in the UK!

-Day of the Incident-

I was walking home alone again. Fabian had been ditching me the past two weeks doing god knows what, when I got home I sat in the common room with everyone else and then Fabian and Joy show up looking nervous the next two words that came out of Joy's mouth sent my world crashing down _"I'm pregnant!"_

-Present-

I couldn't stand being with in the same country as them knowing Fabian had cheated on me and got Joy pregnant! I am back home in East LA going back to my old high school **(Think of the school as the one in Bring It On: Fight to the Finish and All Or Nothing) **when I woke up I let my hair down in it's natural curls and added a little puff to my hair. I went to my closet and I looked at my old clothes and make up, I had changed for England but Nina Marie Martian is back! I grabbed my white Marilyn Monroe top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots, I put them on and went to my bathroom and put on my black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

I started walking to school when I saw some of my old friends!

Me: LINA! TREY! GLORIA! **(Yes from bring it on)**

They turned around and they looked at me in shock

Lina, Trey, Gloria: NINA!

We hugged and squealed

Victor: Hey Nina

Me: Victor, still boxing?

Victor: You know it

Gloria: Okay go Victor I have to get to class pick me up at 4:30

Victor: I told you no bossing me around in front of your chicas I'll be here at 4:15

Lina: Alright Victor we got her

Victor: Good I'll be back

We walked inside past security and started walking to class

Me: Gloria I see you still got Victor wrapped around your little finger!

Gloria: It's because I have what he want's but he aint gonna get!

Trey: So you going to cheer again?

Me: I don't know

Lina: Come on Nina

Me: Okay I'll do it!

After school I went to cheer practice and I was a little rusty but we were great

Cheer Team: EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA!

Lina: Okay guys competition is coming up and we are going to win this!

As we were walking out of the school I was talking to Lina

Me: So Lina what's this competition?

Lina: We are in a world wide competition!

Me: Sounds great I'll see you later

I went home and got on my computer and saw I had a video message from Amber, I clicked on it and saw Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome

Amber: Hey Nina we miss you!

Alfie: What does America have that England doesn't? Do you have Aliens?!

All: No Alfie!

Eddie: A lot of things, tell Victor and the girls I said hey!

Patricia: Who's Victor the only one I know is the grouchy one downstairs

Eddie: Friend from back home

Mara: Nina now that your gone theirs no other smart girl in the house

Amber and Patricia: HEY!

Mara: Sorry

Jerome: Actually I'm kind of glad your gone one less American to worry about

Then Mara hit him in the back of the head

Amber: Well we have to go

All: Bye Nina!

After I changed and wiped my make up off I sent them a video back

Me: Hey guys I miss you guys so much and Eddie don't worry I'll tell them! Alfie don't change and I thought I saw an alien! Mara keep Jerome in line! Well I miss you guys so much bye!

I sent the video and started my homework I knew they wouldn't get it till tomorrow since it's about 10 o'clock there after I finished my homework I went to help Gran with dinner then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I wake up the next morning at 7:30 am and I started getting ready I put on a red sleeveless shirt and white jeans with white peep toe heels then I throw on my leather jacket and do my makeup. I then go and eat breakfast, do some touch ups and head out. I then meet up with Trey, Lina, and Gloria

Lina: Look at you!

Trey: Who you trying to impress?

Gloria: You look great!

Me: Thank you just another Nina Martin original!

Gloria: Yes my girl is officially back!

Me: Oh so I'm only your girl if I make you clothes?

I kept a straight face like when someone gives me the look

Me: Kidding, Gloria you know I'd make you clothes no matter

Lina: There's a party next week! Everyone in school will be there!

Me: And how do you know that?

Lina: We're the head cheerleaders we go to a party and everyone will want to be there!

Me: That's true alright I'm in _**mi mejor amigas, nos van a hacer esta fiesta legendaria!(1)**_

After school we head to cheer practice and practice the new dance moves I came up with myself!

-One Week Later-

It was time for the party and the cheerleaders are preforming because everyone thought it'd be a great idea and the cheerleaders get extra practice for the World Wide Cheer Competition. We got to the party and were ready to start

Micky**(the host)**: Okay everyone give it up for your East LA Cheerleaders!

Everyone started cheering and screaming, we did our routine and we were great!

Cheerleaders: EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA!

After that I went to get a drink when someone bumped into me

Me: Hey watch it!

When I looked up I didn't expect to see Alfie

Me: Alfie?

Alfie: NINA! Guys look I told you it was Nina!

Everyone from Anubis was here I was happy until I saw Fabian and Joy only I didn't see Eddie

Amber: Nina! I missed you so much! Your a cheer girl? Since when?

Me: I've been cheering since I was in diapers!

I see Lina, Trey, and Gloria

Me: Girls come here!

They walk towards me

Lina: Hey Nina who are your friends?

Trey: (snotty voice) do we need to use our white voices?

Me: Nah, they're chill Trey, guy's these are my cheer sisters, Lina, Trey, Gloria, girls these are my friends from England, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian and Joy. Patricia is actually dating Eddie!

Lina: Eddie's here? Where?

Eddie: Ladies

Girls: Eddie!

Jerome: Wait were you two a thing?

I looked at Eddie and we both gagged

Lina: That'd be very weird

Me: Eddie's my brother, twin actually!

Anubis Crew: WHAT?!

Amber: How come you never told us?

Me: Never came up

Alfie: So does that make Eddie another chosen one?

Eddie: No, I'm older then Nina, July 7 but I was born at 6:55

Me: What are we doing standing around talking when we could be dancing?

We head to the dance floor and start dancing and having fun when all of a sudden Lani walks up to Amber

Lani: Do you got a problem?

Amber: No I was just looking

Me: Amber what's going on?

Amber: I don't know but I think she wants to kill me

Me:_** Lani cual es el problema? (2)**_

Lani: _**ella me miraba Nina usted sabe las reglas (3)**_

Me: She doesn't she not from here

Eddie: She's telling the truth Lani

Lani: Fine

Me: Eddie tell them, I'll be back in a minute

_**(1) My best friends, we are going to make this party legendary!**_

_**(2) Lani what's the problem?**_

_**(3) S**_**_he was looking at me Nina you know the rules_**


	3. Update

Hey guy's I will be posting a new story called House of Red which will be a crossover between HOA and RBS (Red Band Society) so if you like that show I will post a new chapter soon and I will tell you if it's up or not it will most likely be up around 6-8 (Central Time Zone) pm most likely so if you watch RBS I love you and I hope you ship Emma and Leo, Heads up you might hate me the first few chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I walked outside to get a breath of air, nothing is going right. I came home to get away from all this not get mixed with them again, especially the boyfriend stealing w****.

Joy: Nina?

Me: What do you want Joy? You already took my boyfriend, what else do you want? My school? My cheer spot?

Joy: I just wanted to apologize...

Me: Yeah, well apology not excepted! Right now your just lucky I didn't tell my girls what your s***** little a** did!

All of a sudden all of Anubis Crew came out

Eddie: Nina! STOP! (whispering) I know what she did was wrong, but you remember why you had to leave. You get caught again, you'll go to juvie!

Me: Right now I don't care about that! Just let me go Eddie!

That's when Trey, Lina, and Gloria came out

Lina: What's going on here?

Me: I wouldn't talk if you knew what was good for you Joy

Joy: I'm not scared of them! I had s** with Fabian when he was dating Nina.

Trey: Eddie, hold my s***!

Eddie and Victor had to hold all four of us or else we would have beaten her

Eddie: (yelling) Hey! You girls can't get expelled again!

Trey: I'll do the time! Nobody messes with my girl!

Me: Trey! He's right, she's not worth it. I'm not going to juvie over her and if we fight we threaten our chances of world!

Lina: She's right, let's go and how did you even get in if you weren't invited?

Me: Doesn't matter, let's go!

We started walking in but Eddie wasn't following

Me: You coming Eddie?

Eddie: I'll be there in a minute

* * *

Eddie's POV

It was weird seeing Nina like that again, she had turned over a new leaf and now she's back to her old ways

Me: I'm sorry about that guys, look the truth is that Nina got into some major trouble here so our dad got her to the school on scholarship. That was the real Nina, the fake Nina is the one you all know.

Mara: So the nice Nina we know was just an act for Mr. Sweet?

Me: Yeah, but it's not my right to tell you what she did, all I'm going to say is that it was pretty bad! It was starting to become real until Fabian being an idiot cheated on her then got her pregnant!

I said looking at Joy and Fabian

Patricia: So are you going to stay too?

Me: No, I think it's best if I go back with you guys and Fabian just know I'm not defending you, you hurt my sister and I'm only protecting her, not you. Now you guys should go, I have to talk to Nina

* * *

Nina's POV

As we walked in we headed to a corner and started talking

Trey: That girl was so lucky I couldn't reach her, I would have knocked the living day lights out of her.

Me: I was about to let you, you guys know I can't

Gloria: Still on probation?

Me: Yes, but he deserved what he got!

Lina: You sure your okay Nina?

I just nodded, but I was anything but fine. Fabian was the first guy dated and my first kiss, then he went and cheated on me with JOY!? He told me he had no feelings for her yet here we are! Then Eddie walked to us

Eddie: Hey, look. I think I'm going to go back to England, you know I can't get caught up with this again.

Me: Don't worry, I get it! Thank you for protecting me!

Eddie: _¡S__iempre hermanita! _(1)

We decided to spend Eddie's last night at the party and having fun

Cheerleaders: EAST L.A! EAST L.A! EAST L.A!

The party helped me forget everything that happened for a while I'm just glad that I got to see my older brother again!

* * *

(1) Forever little sister


End file.
